darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
List of bank locations
List of bank locations shows the available banks through RuneScape that is accessible to free players and members. Banks are indicated on the World map with the icon. There are over 80 banks throughout RuneScape. Popular banks Popular banks are good for trading, as many players tend to congregate at these banks. After the introduction of the Grand Exchange, the popularity of banks has diminished, and the number of players has reduced somewhat. Non-members * The banks in Falador and Varrock are good trading spots, as well as the bank in Al-Kharid for crafting items. * The East bank of Falador is often used for trading coal, due to the close proximity of the mining guild, and iron ore due to the dwarven mines and Rimmington mine also being nearby. * In the resource dungeon in the Dwarven Mines, there is a deposit box for easy storage of coal and mith ore. * The bank in Varrock near the Grand Exchange (known as Varrock West Bank) is popular because of the many people banking and withdrawing items and coins for the Grand Exchange. * There used to be a Banker tutor in Lumbridge bank to help new players using banks. * Edgeville bank is one of the closest banks to the Wilderness, and players exploring in the wilderness often make use of the bank for supplies. * The Grand Exchange area with its banks has also become a very busy bank at times with players buying almost anything. Members * The banks in Ardougne, Seers' Village, and Catherby are popular banks on members-only worlds. * Catherby has a roaring trade in raw and cooked fish due to its proximity to a range and fishing spots. * Seers' Village is full of alchemists, as yew and magic logs are cut there, flax is picked, and nature runes are sold to players who wish to cast High Level Alchemy on the final products from Fletching the former materials into bows. *In Burgh de Rott (Accessible during the quest In Aid of the Myreque) when repaired. Free-To-Play Banks The following banks are available to all players. Asgarnia * Falador: ** The west bank is south of the hairdresser's shop and north of Herquin's Gems. ** The east bank is south of Falador Park and north of the mining guild entrance. * Port Sarim: ** Deposit box located near the Monks of Entrana. * Gamers' Grotto: ** Bank chest on the eastern wall of the Clan Wars challenge hall. ** Inside the Fist of Guthix lobby. ** Deposit box in the Stealing Creation lobby. * Black Knights' Fortress ** Bank chest in the ritual chamber, unlocked after opening the portal during The Death of Chivalry. The Skull of Remembrance given as a reward from the quest teleports players a few steps from the chest. * Taverley: ** At the southwest end of town, near the boat to Daemonheim. * Burthorpe: ** Near the lodestone. Dwarven Realm * Dwarven Mine: ** A deposit box can be found in the resource dungeon outside the Mining Guild. 15 Dungeoneering is required to access. Karamja *Musa Point: ** Stiles provides a noting service for Tuna, Lobsters and Swordfish, both raw and cooked. Misthalin * Lumbridge: ** Located on the 3rd floor of the castle. ** Beefy Bill, located in the cowpen north of the windmill, will bank flour, cowhides and raw beef at a 10% commission (free if charmed with Ring of Charos (a)). ** The Combat Academy has a bank chest. * Varrock: ** The west bank is near the west city gate. Knocking on either of the employee doors will result in various banter and knock-knock jokes between the player and the guard behind the door. One of these jokes references ''Doctor Who'', a British television series. ** The east bank is south-east of the palace, just north of Aubury's Rune Shop. ** A third bank can be found in the Grand Exchange. ** The Well of Goodwill. * Edgeville: ** In the central part of the town, on the west bank of River Lum. * Draynor Village: ** East of the market and fishing spots. * Runecrafting Guild: ** Deposit box near Wizard Vief. 50 Runecrafting needed. * Wizards' Tower: ** First floor of the tower; deposit chest near Wizard Finix. Kharidian Desert *Al-Kharid ** Just west of the Emir's palace near the ship to Daemonheim. *Duel Arena ** At the entrance and in a tent north of the arena. Wilderness *Daemonheim: ** Right outside the castle is the Fremennik Banker. Best Banks in F2P * Besides possibly the bank at Black Knights' Fortress, the best bank is at the Clan Camp in Falador. Players can use a Clan vexillum to teleport to the Clan portal, which is 5 seconds away from a bank chest north-west of the portal. * Another option is banking at Daemonheim, as it takes 12 seconds to teleport to Daemonheim with a Ring of Kinship and 8 seconds to bank the banker. * If a player doesn't have access to a Ring of Kinship, the next best bank is the bank at Burthorpe, as it takes 22 seconds to perform a lodestone teleport and 4 seconds to bank the Members-only The following banks are available to members only. Asgarnia * Taverley: ** Inside the Rogues' Den. Closest bank to an everlasting fire. * Burthorpe: ** Warriors' Guild west of Burthorpe, on the ground floor. Requires a combined Attack and Strength level of 130 or either 99 Attack or 99 Strength. * Rimmington: ** Inside the Customs Office is a locker serving as a deposit box. Requires Rocking Out to be started or finished. * Port Sarim: ** A bank chest can be unlocked from playing the Player-owned ports minigame. Requires payment of 2,000 Bamboo and 500 Slate. Dwarven Realm * Keldagrim: ** West of the palace near a small obelisk. ** In the southwest mines is a dwarven boatman who will bank gold ore at 20% commission. (10% if Ring of Charos (a) is worn.) Between A Rock... must be completed. * Living Rock Caverns: ** The pulley lift in Farli's camp works like a bank deposit box. Feldip Hills * Mobilising Armies: ** Northwest corner of the base. * Oo'glog: ** South of the pools, requires As a First Resort. Fremennik Province * Barbarian Outpost: ** There is a bank chest at Barbarian Assault. * Neitiznot: ** North of the Burgher's house is a hut with four bank chests. * Jatizso: ** Southwest part of town. ** Inside the Jatizso Mines is a miner named Hallvar who exchanges ores for notes. Completion of the Elite Fremennik Province Tasks and wearing Fremennik sea boots 4 is required to reach him. * Miscellania and Etceteria: ** There is a bank on Etceteria behind the castle. * Rellekka: ** Peer the Seer provides bank deposit services during The Fremennik Trials and after completion of the first part of the Fremennik Province Tasks. * Lunar Isle ** Near the entrance. Lunar Diplomacy must be partially completed up to sailing to the isle. Completion of Dream Mentor removes the need for a Seal of Passage when banking. Closest bank to the Lodestone Network. Kandarin * Catherby: ** Beside the docks and to the east of the candle shop. Closest bank to an allotment. * Seers' Village: ** North of the Court House and east of the Elemental Workshop. * East Ardougne: ** Near the bank of the River Dougne in the north part of the city. ** Slightly southwest of the marketplace. * Yanille: ** At the east side of the town. * Legends' Guild: ** Up the east ladder on the second floor there is a bank. * Ourania Cave: ** At the entrance to the altar; requires a payment of 20 of any type of rune to access (Fire or Mind runes recommended). * Castle Wars: ** A bank chest is located at the south side of the entrance, near the Zamorak portal. * Tree Gnome Stronghold: ** Directly southwest of the Spirit Tree, near some Yew and Magic trees. ** In the west branch of the second floor of the Grand Tree. * Piscatoris Fishing Colony: ** Centre of the colony. Swan Song must be completed to use this bank. This is the closest bank to a general store in the game. ** South of the falconry is a deposit box. Requires Deadliest Catch. * Port Khazard: ** Near the Fishing Trawler is a deposit box. * Hemenster: ** Inside the Fishing Guild. 68 Fishing is required (skill boosts can be used). Karamja * TzHaar City: ** West of the plaza. ** Outside the Fight Kiln entrance. ** Outside the TzHaar Fight Pit entrance. ** Outside the TzHaar Fight Cave entrance. ** Outside the Fight Cauldron entrance. ** Inside the Fight Cauldron area. * Shilo Village: ** Located in the southern part of the village. Shilo Village quest must be completed. * Tai Bwo Wannai: ** Rionasta runs a banking service. He charges 10 trading sticks (6gp) per item deposited. ** Deposit box north of the village along the coast. Requires Deadliest Catch. * Herblore Habitat: ** At the south end of the habitat is a deposit box. Kharidian Desert * Nardah: ** At the southern end of town. * Pollnivneach: ** Along the shore of the River Elid in the northern half of town is a deposit box. Requires Deadliest Catch. * Sophanem: ** Beneath the building in the northeast, discovered during Contact!, and accessible after said quest. * Shantay Pass: ** A bank chest sits near the gateway. Closest bank to Kalphite Lair if travelling on foot. * Bedabin Camp: ** A deposit box can be found along the shore north of the camp. Requires Deadliest Catch. * Dominion Tower: ** Bank chest along the west wall. ** On every floor after a battle, inaccessible if on Endurance mode. Misthalin * Lumbridge: ** The Culinaromancer's Chest (simply called Chest in-game) appears in the castle cellar after Recipe for Disaster subquest one is finished. Provides bank access, a food shop and a kitchen weaponry shop. ** Inside the Thieves' Guild, west of the training hall. All capers must be completed. * Varrock: ** In the Cooks' Guild. Only accessible after the Hard Varrock Tasks are completed. Closest bank to a range in the game. Morytania * Canifis: ** East of the pub. * Mort Myre Swamp: ** A deposit box along the coast of the River Salve in the northern half of the swamp. Requires Deadliest Catch. * Port Phasmatys: ** To the south of the houses. This is the second closest bank to a furnace, behind Edgeville. * Burgh de Rott: ** Located south of the ruined pub. Requires completion of In Aid of the Myreque up to the point where you repair the bank. Closest bank for Shades of Mort'ton and Barrows. * The Lair of Tarn Razorlor: ** Going all the way east from the entrance will be a small room with a set of stairs past some traps. Odovacar is found here, and charges a fee of 100gp to open your bank account. Collection box access is free. Haunted Mine must be completed. * Darkmeyer ** In the upper tier, west of the Arboretum. Requires completion of Branches of Darkmeyer up to accessing the upper tier. A Darkmeyer disguise is highly recommended to prevent disruptions while banking. Tirannwn * Lletya: ** At the south-eastern corner of the city. * Elf Camp: ** South of the camp is a deposit box. Requires Deadliest Catch. * Prifddinas: ** Tower of Voices, with two bankers and four Grand Exchange clerks ** Crwys Clan area, western side, close to Lord Crwys ** Meilyr Clan area, south eastern side, east of the eastern Harmony Pillars ** Hefin Clan area, south western side at the start of the Hefin Agility Course ** Ithell Clan area, in their clan tower at the Ithell herald ** Iorwerth Clan area, inside the dungeon of the Rush of Blood D&D ** Trahaearn Clan area, in their clan tower at the Trahaearn herald ** Cadarn Clan area, inside the Max Guild, with two bankers and a Grand Exchange clerk Troll Country * God Wars Dungeon: ** Ashuelot Reis provides a bank service in the room right before Nex. Access is granted by having 40 Zarosian kills or by wearing the full ancient ceremonial set. Wilderness *Mage Arena: ** Northernmost part of the Wilderness, accessible through a teleport lever in a small hut next to the Mage Arena. Being teleblocked will prevent access. Islands *Void Knight Outpost: ** North of the Pest Control landers. *Mos'Le Harmless: ** In the centre of town, next to the clothes store. ** At Trouble Brewing lobby is a deposit box. * Harmony Island: ** A deposit box is located along the west shore after Deadliest Catch. * Soul Wars: ** Directly east of the portal to Edgeville. Other places * Zanaris: ** On the west side of the city. (Must have completed Lost City quest.) * Dorgesh-Kaan: ** Near the entrance, requires Death to the Dorgeshuun. Extras * Tool Leprechauns and their elven counterparts will note farming produce if it is used on them, saving much needed inventory space. They cannot do the opposite though. Former Bank Locations * Dragontooth Island bank chest. Removed due to glitching and lack of use. * Gnomecopter Tours deposit boxes. Replaced with Beefy Bill. * Tutorial Island bank. Closed due to phasing out of Tutorial Island. On 15 March 2011, all accounts remaining on the island were moved to Lumbridge, rendering the bank inaccessible to anyone. * Wilderness Volcano bank. Closed due to the return of Wilderness PKing. The area where the bank was is no longer a safe zone. The main use of this bank has been replaced by a bank chest in the Gamers' Grotto. Related links * Bank - the interface * World map Category:Buildings Category:Mechanics